Goodbye?
by Joanith
Summary: Gordo is unhappy and decides to swap schools for the last three months. Miranda's sad but Lizzie is devestated.. Finished! Kinda Rushd the end but still.. R&R let me know what you think of my first fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything else related to it

He walked through the big doors at the front of their school. He looked around. He could tell that today was going to be a bad day, just like every day for the last three months. He spotted two people and knew it would be a bad day. Lizzie was with her boyfriend Jake. They had been together for nearly three months. It was Jake's first day at Hillridge Middle School when he asked her out. Gordo was devestated but he didn't let anyone know.

He looked at the floor and made a beeline for his locker trying to avoid being noticed by Lizzie or Jake. They were probably too busy with themselves to notice him anyhow.

"Hey Gordo" Lizzie said. Gordo looked up and saw her smiling. It was that same smile that melted him each and every time.

"Oh, hey Lizzie" he smiled at her "Jake" he nodded at him to before turning to face Lizzie again. "Uh I gotta go to my locker" he pointed down the hall to his locker, "I'll see you later" and he left without waiting for a reply.

Lizzie watched him go sadly. She didn't know why he was practically avoiding her now but everytime he ddi she felt this strange sort of sorrow in her heart. She watched as Miranda walked up to him and they started laughing together. Lizzie suddenly felt jealous and wished she was there with them.

"Can I walk with you to class?" Gordo asked Miranda holding out his arm. Miranda giggled.

"Sure" and wrapped her arm around his.

Lizzie watched them go. She turned away. She couldn't watch this. Her two best friends having fun without her. She would have been there. Her arm around Gordo's with Miranda on the other side. She missed her best friends.

"You know," Miranda said seriously turning to face Gordo "You have to tell her sometime"

"Tell who what?" Gordo responded. He knew who and what she was talking about but didn't want to admit it.

"Tell Lizzie. Gordo, just tell her that you love her"

"Woah! Hold on a sec there. I do _not _love Lizzie"

"Oh cut it out Gordo. It _so _pain stakingly obvious" Gordo turned red.

"Well if we're going on about secret crushes why don't you just tell Ethan?"

"Ah-huh so you _do _love Lizzie"

"Don't try to change the subject. Just ask Ethan out Miranda."

"Now whose changing the subject?" They laughed together

They turned into their classroom and Gordo took his usual seat and Miranda walked along a few rows to try to get closer to Ethan.

At lunch, Gordo and Miranda were sitting at their table when Lizzie arrived.

"Hey you two" she said smiling and sliding into the seat accross from them.

"Hey Lizzie" they responded.

"Where's Jake?" asked Gordo

"Oh, he had a meeting with some teacher or something"

"Okay" was his answer

"So, Lizzie" Miranda said leaning forward "Hows the boyfriend?"

Lizzie laughed and turned red under "He's great Miranda. Ohmygosh better than great!"

Miranda laughed "That's good to know. I'm still trying to get Etahn to notice me"

"Excuse me" Gordo said as he stood up with his tray and took off. Lizzie watched him go, concerned. She looked at Miranda

"Don't worry Liz, he's a guy."she said simply as if that explained it all. Lizzie laughed.   
"Okay" she replied

On the bus, Gordo sat in his usual spot. Miranda came and plopped down next to him. Lizzie and Jake followed and slipped into the seat behind. The bus took off. Miranda's stop first, than Jake's. Lizzie got up and sat in the seat next to Gordo

"Hey" she said "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Oh nothing"

"I've gotta get off here" Gordo said pushing the button.

"But it's not your stop" Lizzie said

"Yeah I know but I need to pick up stuff for my mom. Bye" and with that, he stood and walked off the bus. Lizzie watched him go sadly.

"Are you sure this is what you want David? You only have three months left before you graduate" his mom asked him as she put one of his suitcases into the back of her car.

"Yeah mom. I'll finish up over there than come back here for highschool. I need a break. I need to get away" he replied and walked back into the house. He went up to his room and started filling another suitcase. When that was full, he carried it down and put it into the car.

Miranda, who was walking to Gordo's house to ask him if he wanted to go see a movie with her, watched confused as she saw Gordo filling the back of his mom's car with his suitcases. She turned around and ran down the street. She had to tell Lizzie.

"Are you sure you called Uncle Phil about this?" he asked his mom for the hundredth time.

"Yes David" his mom said laughing. She gave him a tight hug. "Have a good time. I'll miss you so much"

"You too mom, you too" he said hugging her back.

He still couldn't believe he was going to do this. He couldn't stand to see Lizzie with Jake anymore and Miranda was always trying to get Ethan to ask her out, the only time he ever saw her was times when he walked her to class and at lunch. He felt like a third wheel to his own best friends. He always felt a sense of loneliness, wven when he was with Lizzie and Miranda. He always imagined it would be him and Lizzie and Miranda and some guy. It never turned out like that and after three months of painful suffering, he decided to move in with his uncle and go to a different school.

Meanwhile, Miranda had reached Lizzies and was knocking on the door impatiently.

"I'm comming, I'm comming" Miranda laughed, she could hear how annoyed Lizzie was.

Lizzie opened the door and saw Miranda.

"Aw, hey Miranda what's up?"

"Lizzie..Gordo..suitcases..."

"Um okay Miranda take a deep breath and speak in _full_ sentences." But Miranda just grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. Lizzie just managed to pull it shut behind her before she was dragged down the path and around the corner. Miranda then let go of her and began running towards Gordo's, motioning for Lizzie to follow.

"Bye mom, Gordo cried out the window as he and his father drove out of the driveway. "I love you, I'll be back" then disappeared around the corner. His mother waved and turned back to the house heaving a big sigh, tears rolling down her cheeks.

They reached his house but the car was gone. They were too late.

"No.." Miranda muttered. Lizzie looked at her best friend with a puzzled expression on her face. She pulled Lizzie to the front door and knocked

"Miranda what..?" Lizzie looked at her friend. She could tell Miranda was on the verge of tears.   
The door opened and Mrs Gordon looked at the girls before her. Miranda spoke up.

"Where is Gordo going?"

"Going?" Lizzie choked "Going? What do you mean by going?"

"He isn't going" Mrs Gordon said softly "He's gone"

Mrs Gordon stepped out of the way and motioned for the girls to come in. They walked in and went to the living room. They all sat down and a tense silence followed. Then Mrs Gordon spoke.

"He..he..David wasn't happy here. He wasn't enjoying anything. He has been suffering for almost over three months. He asked to leave, he wanted to" tears streamed down her face.

Miranda and Lizzie started crying. They thanked Mrs Gordon for the information and let themselves out. They linked arms as they begun slowly walking back to Lizzie's in silence.

"Unhappy?" Lizzies voice shook as she turned to look at Miranda. They were standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. "Why didn't he tell us? For three months? Why didn't we notice. Miranda I should have known. I've known him my whole life. Why?" Miranda put her arm around Lizzies shoulders.

"It's okay. It's okay" she soothed

"Its okay? Miranda how can it be okay? Gordo is not here. He's not here. He said he would always be here to help me out, to protect me, look out for me. Miranda he promised, why is he gone? Why did he want to leave?" Lizzie broke down on the sidewalk. She fell to her knees than sat down on the ground. Miranda knelt down next to her and gave her a hug. They let it all out. They cried.


	2. Bad Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jo looked out the window.

"Sam" she called to her husband "Why are the girls sitting out there on the sidewalk?" Sam appeared behind her and looked out the window too. "Oh my gosh they're crying" Jo said and rushed out the front door and headed straight for the girls.

"Girls?" she asked "What's wrong?" Lizzie looked up at her mom, her eyes red.

"Mom, he left. He left without saying goodbye. He wasn't happy"

Jo was confused. She bent down and grabbed each girl on their upper arm and helped them to get up. "Come inside, tell me all about it"

They went in and went to the lving room. Lizzie couldn't speak so Miranda did all the talking. "..And then Mrs Gordon told us he wasn't happy and that he wanted to leave. He wanted to go"

Jo watched the girls cry. She knew there was nothing she could do to make them happy for tonight so she decided to go and call Mrs Sanchez and tell her that Miranda would be staying the night.

Gordo stared out the window watching the houses that went by. They had been driving for almost an hour when they finally reached the place.

"Hey uncle Phil" Gordo said shaking his hand.  
"Hello David" he replied smiling "How are you?"

"Pretty good" Gordo said "and you?"

"Great, great"

Gordo went to get his suitcases from the back of the car while his dad and uncle talked. Once everything was out, Mr Gordon was set to leave. Gordo gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you dad"

"You too son, you too"

"Yeah. I'll see you in three months then?"

"For sure" his dad replied

"I love you"

"Me too"

"Bye dad"

"Bye" Mr Gordon got into his car and drove off. Gordo watched until the car disappeared from sight.

"How about we go in?" his uncle asked.

"Yeah" he replied

Miranda lay on the spare bed in Lizzie's room. The girls had been crying all night.

"I can't believe he left" Lizzie said

"Me neither"

"I miss him so much already"

"Join the club"

"Goodnight Miranda"

"Night Lizzie" Miranda fell asleep but Lizzie lay awake. "Miranda?" no response.

Lizzie rolled over and cried. She cried herself to sleep

The next day, Gordo started at his new school. He walked into the office.

"Uh hi I'm new here. I'm David Gordon" he told the secretary. She consolted her list

"Ah yes. Welcome Mr. Gordon" she handed him a package, "Inside are your locker combination and number, class schedule, map of school grounds and other things you will need for the next three months"

"Thankyou" he replied and walked out. He found his locker and spun the combination. A girl approached him.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he replied back

"You new here?"

"That I am"

"Alison" she said holding out her hand

"Huh? Oh" he took her hand and shook it "David, David Gordon" She smiled at him and he smiled back. She takes a look at his schedule.

"Ooo we are in the same classes"

"Excellent. You'll be able to show me around then?"

"Totally"Gordo was liking this school already. He missed Miranda and of course Lizzie but he was glad that he was making new friends so soon.

Lizzie and Miranda walked into school the next day, their eyes still red from all the crying. Jake walked up from behind and slung his arm around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Heya babe. Wassup?"

Miranda turned to glare at him "Now is NOT a good time Jake"

"Butt out Miranda"

"Excuse me?"

"Lizzie is my girlfriend I can speak to her whenever I want so butt out"

"Bad move" Lizzie muttered under her breath. Jake heard and looked at her, confused.

"Yeah well Lizzie just so happens to be my best friend. I have known her since like, forever and I know her better than she knows herself sometimes so don't you dare try to push me out of the picture. I said it is not a good time so back off"

"Geez whats up your butt Sanchez?"

"Our best friend just left us. He moved without saying goodbye. He hasn't contacted us since he's been gone and if you can't tell Lizzie and I are very distressed about it so don't go telling me I've got something up my butt because if you're not careful there'll be something up yours"

"The dweeb left? Good. I never really liked him anyway"

Lizzie turned to look at him. "What did you just say?"

"Bad move" this time it was Miranda who said it.

"Come on Lizzie do you think I'm dumb? I see the way he looks at you and I can see the way you look at him. Now that he's gone, theres nothing to distract you from me"

"I'll always be here" said Miranda glaring at him

"I cannot believe you just said that" Lizzie said, tears falling "Gordo had been here for me since we were born. He has always protected me, looked out for me. When I'm down he lifts me back up. When I'm sad he's always there to cheer me up. I have never been to afraid to do anything because I know that Gordo will be there to catch me when I fall" Lizzie was crying hard now "Gordo has been my rock since forever. He keeps me standing tall, he's always there to lean on and he's there in all the hard times. Never once has he ever done anything to hurt me. Not once. If you don't like Gordo than we're through and you know what? I'm not sorry. It's been a long time comming" Lizzie stormed off, unaware off all the people looking at them. Miranda looked at Jake triumphantly before following her friend.

At lunch, Gordo got his tray and looked around, wondering where to sit.

"Over here" Alison called to him. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey"

"Hey" she smiled back at him

Alison's friends were all there too. David looked at them and saw they were looking back at him.

"Oh, David, this is" she pointed and went around the table clockwise "Amy, Ria, Nathan and Scott"

David followed her hand and smiled at each of them.

"Everyone, this is David" Gordo felt weird being called David. Lizzie and Miranda always called him Gordo  
"Hey" they all said together

"Hey" he responded

"So why'd you do it?" Scott asked him

"Do what?" Gordo said

"Move when there's only three months left?"

"Oh, um I needed to get away from Hillridge. I'll be here for three months, graduate, then go back there for highschool."

"But you're only here for three months?" Ria asked

"Um.. yeah"

"Oh okay, cool" said Amy

The rest of the school day flew by for him. He _really_ liked Alison and her friends were cool too. After school, Gordo met up with Alison at her locker.

"Hey"

"Oh hey David" Alison grinned at him

"How do you get home in the afternoons?" he asked her

"I walk" she said simply

"Cool. Well, can I walk with you?"

"I'd like that"

The two took off together.

Meanwhile, Lizzie spent most of the school day trying to figure out why Gordo left. She paid no attention in class and when her name was said, she didn't even notice. She was like a zombie. She refused to eat breakfast that morning and she didn't want to eat lunch either. She missed Gordo so much. She felt so lonely without him. The day ended and she headed home in complete silence. Apart from the morning with Jake and Miranda, she hadn't spoken at all. Her mother called her for dinner but she still refused to eat a thing.

"Running away from your problems isn't the answer" Alison told him as they walked

"Sorry?" he asked

"The reason you left your old highschool was to run away from something wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Oh David don't play dumb. Something happened at your old school. That's why you decided to take a _break_ from it and come down here. I mean, why else would anyone in their right mind want to swap schools three months before graduating?"

"Alison you don't understand"

"So lay it out and help me to understand"

"I..I can't. Not yet. See ya Alison" Gordo took off down the street leaving her standing there.


	3. The Date and The Blame Game

**I own nothing**

The next day at school, Gordo went to find Alison. He spotted her at her locker and went straight to her.

"Hey. Uh.. I'm really sorry about walking off yesterday"

"That's alright. I'm sorry to I didn't mean to...confront you like that"

"Confront? Haha thats alright" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey David?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to.." she looked at the ground and muttered "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Go out with you?" Gordo was genuinely surprised that a girl could be interested in him. Although, he had always been to caught up in Lizzie that he didn't really notice _if _any girls liked him "Sure, I'd like that" Alison beamed

"Cool so how about after school today? We can go to this really great place called Sweet Dreams. It's like a little diner"

"Sure. Afterschool today it is"

"Great. So I uh.. we better be getting off to class then"

"Yeah" he said. He held out his arm like he did so many times with Lizzie and Miranda. She took it and they walked to class together.

Day two for Lizzie at school without Gordo and she was still hurting so bad. Just like yesterday, she didn't say, eat or notice anything going on around her. Miranda was getting really worried about her. She missed Gordo too but she wasn't going _that _far with the mourning thing,she knew he would be back in three. Miranda however was not the only one. Lizzies parents, the school teachers and her other friends were all worried about her too.

Gordo was having a blast at school joking and laughing with all his friends. Plus, he had his date with Alison to look forward to this afternoon.

Afterschool, he once again went to Alison's locker and the two took off to Sweet Dreams. They walked there in silence and once their, they both ordered burgers and fries and went to a booth.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" Gordo stared at her not knowing what she was talking about. Then it hit him.

"Oh um.. look Alison I apreciate your concern but no. I'm still not ready"

"Oh okay that's cool. Well when you are" she reached out and held his hand over the table "I'll be here to listen"

"Thankyou" he whispered. She smiled at him and their food arrived. They ate in silence for a while. "So, David Gordon" Alison said "Tell me about yourself"

Lizzie arrived at home and was headed for her room when her parents appeared, blocking her way. "Honey, we really need to talk" Jo said

"Mom" Lizzie spoke for the first time since yesterday "I can't. I have to face he's gone. I may never see him again. He left without saying goodbye and he broke a promise made to me" Lizzie was crying again. Jo pulled her into a hug.

"You will see him again"

"How do you know mom? How do you know he will be back?"

"You never got the full story did you sweetie?"

"Full story?" Lizzie asked. Her mother led her to the living room and they sat down.

"As you already know, he wasn't happy here so he left. What I don't _think_ you know is that he will be back in three months for highschool"

"How do you know that mom?"

"I asked his mother"

"No not that. I know he _said _he would be back. But how do you know he will _want _to come back for highschool? He may like it too much over there and not want to come back. Oh my gosh. He might not want to come back" Lizzie jumped up and ran to her room crying hard. Jo heard the door slam and sighed.

Gordo and Alison had had a long talk over their afternoon snack about their childhood and memories. Gordo told her many things of school and Lizzie and Miranda. Although, he left out the parts about him having a crush on Lizzie, Miranda always chasing after Ethan and his jealousy over Jake. Basically, just everything from the past three months. They got up and paid. Well actually, being the guy he was, Gordo paid for both meals.

"Where to now?" Alison asked after they had left the diner

"Let's go back to my place" Gordo said. Once again, they walked in silence. They reached his house and went to the living room.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked her

"Sure" she replied "Which one?"

"Uh.. your choice" he pointed to a very large selection of dvd's in the glasscabinet next to the television.

"Oh, okay um Ladder 49" Gordo took it out and popped it into the player.

"Honey" Jo called through Lizzie's door. "Unlock the door. I have an idea" She heard the lock click so Jo turned the handle and pushed the door open just as Lizzie was sitting back down onto her bed.

"How about you get Gordo's number from Mrs. Gordon and call him"

"I can't mom. I'm so ashamed of myself. It was my fault he left. I should have noticed he was unhappy and I should've confronted him about it. But I didn't"

"Lizzie it wasn't your fault"

"It was mom, it was. Please, just go" Lizzie lay on her bed and cried into her pillow. Jo walked out, very concerned for her daughter. She decided to call Miranda and ask her to give Gordo a call seeing as how Lizzie wouldn't.

The phone rung.

"David" his uncle called. He walked into the living room "It's for you. It's Miranda"

Gordo turned around and mouthed to his uncle, flapping his arms wildly "I'm not here"

"Miranda, he's not here I'll get him to give you a call when he get's back"

Miranda sighed and hung up the phone. She would call back later and confront him. She decided to go to Lizzie's and see how she was holding up.

She arrived at Lizzie's. Jo greeted her and let her in. She went straight up to Lizzie's room and knocked on the door.

"Liz" she called through the door "It's me, Miranda. Can I come in?" She heard the door click and then it opened. She looked at Lizzie. She looked awful. Her hair was all messed up, her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were all crinkled and she looked so weak.

"Oh Lizzie" Miranda pulled her into a hug, She sat there for over an hour rubbing Lizzie's back, hugging her and sqeezing her hand. She got up and gave Lizzie a final hug. "I'll see you in the morning" She left the room and went home quickly. When she got back, Miranda decided to call Gordo again. She hated seeing Lizzie like this and she wanted answer's from Gordo. She dialed the number and waited.

"Bye Alison. I had an awesome time today" Gordo was standing on his front porch facing Alison.

"That make's two of us" she smiled at him "Night David" she begun to lean in, their faces close. At the last moment, Gordo turned his head so she got his cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she assured him. She gave him another kiss on the cheek and left. Gordo walked into the house and shut the door. He heard the phone ring and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Gordo?"

"Miranda? Oh hey"

"Don't you 'Oh Hey' Me Mister. You have some serious explaining to do"

"Miranda.."

"No. I want an answer. Lizzie is heartbroken"

"She is? What did she say?"

"Lets make a deal. I'll tell you what Lizzie said if you tell me why you left. The truth."

"Fine"

"Okay. So talk"

"I left because" he hesitated for a moment

"Yes.."Miranda said expectantly


	4. Some Serious Explaining

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. Song "Without U" by Jesse McCartney**

"I left because I couldn't take it Miranda"

"Take what?"

"Everything. Anything. I felt so lonely"

"Lonely? Lonely? Gordo you felt lonely? Puh-lease, is that the _best _you could come up with? You felt lonely?"

"Miranda..."

"No Gordo. How do you think me and Lizzie feel huh? We were crying all night. Lizzie cried herself to sleep and when she woke up in the morning, you wouldn't have been able to tell she had stopped crying. She hasn't eaten _anything _forages. She misses you that much. She's broken down three times in the last two days. She's given two speeches about what you mean to her, one of them in front of her now _ex-boyfriend. _Gordo do you know how much we're hurting now?"

"I didn't mean for any of that" he muttered "I didn't think you would notice I was gone"

"Not notice? Gordo how could we _not notice?_ I went to your house expecting to see a movie with you and instead I see you filling your car with suitcases. I run to get Lizzie but you're gone. Do you have any idea the pain we felt?"

"Miranda I'm sorry. I needed to get away"

"Get away Gordo? Leaving without saying goodbye? I can not believe you did it"

"How do you think I feel Miranda?" Gordo was getting mad now. Not so much at Miranda but at himself. "Watching Lizzie with Jake everyday for the last three months. Hardly ever seeing her anymore. And you. Always chasing after Ethan! I only see you at lunch, on the bus which doesn't take long to get to your house and when we walk to class but other times, during class, study block, recess, between class I never see you anymore Miranda. Lizzie I hardly see at all anymore because of Jake"

"Oh what? So its Lizzie and mines fault you left?"

"No Miranda. It's not, nor did I say it was. All i mean is that since the two of you are wrapped up in your own lives there isn't much room for Gordo anymore. It's like I dont fit in, like I dont belong"

Miranda sat in a stunned silence."How could you think that? We're best friends. All you had to do was say something and we would've been there in an instant"

"Miranda I wanted you to see. I didn't want to have to show you. I wanted you to see me and realise I was unhappy. We're supposed to be best friends yet not once did you show any concern to my...somewhat ignorant, avoiding state."

"Gordo" by now Miranda was in tears "Gordo I'm so sorry"

"Yeah Miranda, me too. I never meant to hurt you. Or Lizzie. I was supposed to disappear for a while. I'll be back for highschool though, so don't worry"

"Gordo, what was the point of leaving for three months?"

"I just needed to get away"

"Oh"

"Yeah" they sat and listened to the background noise for a little while before Gordo spoke up "So what did Lizzie say about me in those speeches she supposedly gave?" he questioned

"Oh, those" Miranda answered "Well the first one was on the sidewalk and the first of her breakdowns. She was asking me why you left. Why, after you promised to always be here to look out for her and protect her, you just up and left. The second was when she broke up with Jake"

"She broke up with Jake?" Gordo asked, his voice tinged with the sadness of having to break that promise of being there for three months and excitement that Lizzie had broken up with Jake

"Yeah. I told him to back off because Lizzie was still upset over you and he went off and insulted me so I yelled back and it slipped out that you had left. He made fun of you so Lizzie spoke up. This part was really sweet. I really think she may love you Gordo"

"For real?" he asked Miranda with the same sad/excited voice as before

"Yeah. She started going on about how you were their for her to lean on and she was never afraid to do anything because she knew you would catch her when she fell." Miranda started crying again as she recalled the afternoons events "How you are always there to cheer her up and lift her up when she's down. How you're her rock and how never not once have you hurt her"

Gordo was crying now too. "Why did I leave?" he muttered into the phone.

"Ya know Gordo, I've been asking myselfthat same question to through this whole phone call and not once have I been satisfied with your anwer. Before you left, instead of saying I should go, you should have asked yourself, why shouldn't I go? It would've kept you here"

Gordo sniffed on the other end. He was still crying. Before long, he and Miranda had hung up.

Lizzie was on her bed crying as usual. She hadn't left her room since she got back from school. Her radio playing in the background, just noticable over her tears.

/I dont wanna be without u/dream without u/walk without u/talk without u baby/Never take a chance without u/Dance without u/Nothing is the same without U baby/I could never deal witout u/Heal without u/Begin without u/End without u/Baby, Im in need/I can't breathe/ No, I don't wanna be.../Without u/

Lizzie cried harder. She switched the radio off. She still couldn't process it. Why would he leave her? For the second night in a row, Lizzie cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Okay you pick what happens next. Alison or Lizzie? Stay or Go? Review & Let Me know! xoxo Char**


	5. Come To Me

**HaHa Okay I know it was a stupid question:P LoL it doesn't matter what the verdict was though cuz i already had the endwritten. The reason I asked was to see if I had to write and post an alternate ending to the one I already had. Anyway on with the story. But thankz 2 Evry1 who gave in their opinion!**

**I own nothing. The brilliant song "Come To Me" is sung by Jesse McCartney**

At school the next day, Gordo was sitting in English daydreaming - about Lizzie of course.He couldn't get her out of his head. Since he spoke with Miranda the other night, knowing thathe had caused her pain and not beingthere todry her tears, cheer her up, make her smile again, he had promised to always be there for her to fall back on. To catch her when she falls. He wasn't there. She was hurting _because _of him and he wasn't there to make everything okay. He was feeling pretty dern stupid and very guilty. He was thinking of Lizzie when Alison came over.

"Hey"

"Oh," he looked at her, snapping him out ofhis thoughts "Hey"

"Wanna walk me to class?"

"Alison" Gordo started. He didn't know howto do this. He wasn't very.._experienced_" Look, i'm sorry if I may have given you the wrong impression yesterday but uh..I'm not really looking for a girlfriend or anything so um.. we're just...we're going to stayfriends okay?"

"Yeah Gordo, don't worry about it" Gordo smiled but he could tell he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry" he said again "I really thought I could move on here but.. I guess I just can't"

"Move on? From what?"

Lizzie was miserabe. Her eyes were still so red and she didn't speak to anyone at school. Miranda was getting super worried. She had to tell Gordo tonight. Lizzie walked around like a zombie. She hadn't eaten the past two days, she could get really sick.

Gordo listened to the music, taking in the words and feeling some kind of connection with it. He took it all in

Let me be the one/Telling you it's alright/Sharing the smiles and tears you cry./Let me be the one/Loving you when you're weak./For all of the strength you need/You can come to me./  
When you're down and you feel so lonely/Turn around, you can come to me/When you're down baby, i will be the only/Come to me/You can just be yourself/'Cause I don't want nobody else./All of your secrets are safe with me./For the kind of love you can trust/For more than just a crush/Baby, won't you just come to me/

A single tear fell from his eye, sliding down his cheek.

It was lunch and Lizzie was sitting with Miranda at their usual table. The only difference was that Gordo wasn't there eating lunch, enjoying it with them. Lizzie couldn't eat. She didn't want to.

Gordo ran, pushed through the doors and saw what he was looking for.

**The ends already written. Reviews will get it posted sooner :P LoL!. Love Char xoxo**


	6. Love Is All You Need

**HaHa I couldn't bear to keep yaz in suspense longer. Anyhoo...As you all know, I don't own anything. The song in this one is That was then by Jesse McCartney**

Lizzie felt someone's hand's on her shoulders. She wasn't really in the mood so she turned around, ready topush the person away, when she came face to face with the one-and-only Gordo. Her jaw dropped.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hoarse and croaky.

"I missed you Lizzie. Running away wasn't the answer, I realise that now. I made a promise to you. I can't let you down Liz. Knowing how much I was hurting you hurt me too. Being without you, not being around you to bask in your smile and drown in your eyes. Lizzie, I swore to you that no matter what happened, I would always be here for you to depend on, to lean on. I promised to catch you if ever you begun to fall, to protect you, to look out for you. I said I would be here to cheer you up. I know I hurt you and I'm here to mend the wound. To keep my promises." he put his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears  
"Lizzie McGuire, I love you. I've loved you since forever and I will love you forever. Always."

Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. She smiled for the first time in days. She stood up. Her voice was still hoarse when she spoke.

"Gordo, when you left, you hurt me _so_ much. I was so mad that you had left without saying goodbye, heck I was pretty mad that you'd left at all" Gordo cringed at her words

"I was mad at you but I was also mad at myself. When your mom told us you were unhappy here, I was mad that I didn't see it. We've been friends for how long Gordo and I wasn't even able to notice that you were upset. Everytime there is something wrong with me, even though I try to hide it, you know the truth and you are always the first one by my side to help me through it all. I wouldn't have been able to get over things and move on as quickly as I didif you weren't there. The rage then turned to sadness and I realised I may never see you. I was hurt Gordo, I wouldn't eat and I the only way I could sleep was when I cried myself to sleep. There was only one thing in this that can be described as good. You helped me realise what I've probably known my whole life but was just to naiive to see it. David Gordon, I love you and I'm pretty sure I always have"

Gordo was thrilled to hear these words. He smiled at her and pulled her into a huge hug. He pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. The whole school cheered and they pulled away and looked around them. Emabarressed, they remembered where they were. They smiled, then began to laugh as the cheering continued.They kissed once again.

Afterschool, Lizzie was with Gordo in his room. They were sitting in the floor, surround by two empty pizza boxes and six cans of coke. Gordo had only eaten four slices and had one cane of coke. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him, placing her head on his chest.

_Guess you never really Notice/Just what you've got/Until you finally realize/You could be gone/_

Gordo stood and offered his hand to Lizzie.  
He grinned and said "You wanna dance?" She took his hand and he helped pull her up. She put her arms around his kneck and he put his around her waist.

_And know that I've been taking you for granted/For the longest time/All you want/Is someone who really cares/And I didn't even/Notice you were there/I promise I'll never ever/  
Make that same mistake not twice/  
That was then/This is now/Take some time to come /around/Know what I wanna do/Is try again/Show you how/I know that it's all about/Givin' attention to you/I was a fool for way too long/What you wanted, I could not see/That was then/This is now/Take some time to figure out/Love is all you need/_

He looked into her eyes. He was transfixed by her beauty. Lizzie looked up to see him staring at her. She laughed. They continued to dance

_Guess I never thought about it before/I was thinkin' of myself/And nothing more/Didn't even try to find out/How you really feel how you really feel/Now I see/That I'm the lucky one/It's true/What we got/You know I never want to lose/I was trippin' in a fantasy/And missing what was real/_

_That was then/This is now/Take some time to come around/Now what I wanna do/Is try again/Show you how/I know that it's all about/Givin' attention to you/I was a fool for way too long/What you wanted, I could not see/That was then/This is now/Take some time to figure out/Love is all you need/_

_I used to be someone/Who really only thought about/Themself and no one else/And you could tell baby/But as before/I understood/Be with you/'Cause something is good/Gotta let her know/And I want you to know/You're always my priority /And I wanna give you more/Than all the love you need/Took a little time/Now you know my fantasy/That you're my would yeah/_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing../I'm gonna do whatever it takes/No I'm never gonna let it slip away/Cause you're my girl, yes you are/_

He pulled her closer to him as they continued to sway to the music. He held her tight, not willing to let go.

_That was then/This is now/Take some time to come around/Know what I wanna do/Is try again/Show you how/I know that it's all about/Givin' attention to you/I was a fool for way too long/What you wanted, I could not see/That was then/This is now/Take some time to figure out/Love is all you need/_

_You're always my priority/And I wanna give you more/Than all the love you need/Took a little time/Now you know my fantasy/That you're my world yes you are_

_I never want our love to fade ready,willing.../I'm gonna do whatever it takes/No I'm never gonna let it slip away/'Cause you're my girl, yes you are/_

_That was then/This is now/Take some time to come /around/Know what I wanna do/Is try again/Show you how/I know that it's all about/Givin' attention to you/I was a fool for way too long/What you wanted, I could not see/That was then/This is now/Take some time to figure out/Love is all you need/_

_Comin' around/And ready to show you how/I'm gonna change girl/_

They pulled back and her lips met his as they went in for a soft, sweet kiss, filled with passion.

**The end. I love happy endings, don't you? I had about four different endings planned out LoL! The other ones were Gordo+Alison for 3 months than him returning... Gordo+Alison then both returning to stay together (I no! how could I have ever considered it) Gordo rejecting alison and returning after the 3 months to be with Lizzie... either way I would hav all of them turn to Liz&Gordo in tha end so I gues it didn't really matter which one I posted!LoL well this is the end... Semesters nearly up though so I could be writing more these holidays. Anywayz.. wut dya fink of ma fist fic:) Thanx 2 all who gave their opinionsand reviewed! (L) Luv Yaz All xoxo Char p.s if ne1 has ne story ideas that they want me2 write on let me no k? Im not that great of a writer but i can certainly try LoL byezz**


End file.
